


Relax

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had been a long day for both of them, and he was more than happy when Alec suggested taking a bubble bath together before bed.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> for day eleven of kinktober. I chose to write for shower/bath.

Magnus leaned his head back against Alec’s shoulder as the shadowhunter ran a washcloth down the front of his chest. He set his wineglass down in the corner of the tub and closed his eyes as Alec washed him down. It had been a long day for both of them, and he was more than happy when Alec suggested taking a bubble bath together before bed. 

Alec’s hand dipped lower and Magnus let out a soft moan as the man brushed his fingers against Magnus’ half hard cock. “Is this okay?” Alec whispered and Magnus answered by turning his head to kiss him. Alec set the washcloth aside before wrapping his hand around Magnus’ cock, slowly stroking him as they continued to kiss.

“This is just what I needed today.”

“Sex?”

Magnus chuckled softly. “The hot bath, but sex is a very nice bonus.” He gave Alec another kiss before resting his head on the shadowhunter's shoulder once more. “I’m so worn out.”

“Then relax,” Alec said. “I’ve got you.”

Magnus nodded, his eyes slipping shut once more. Alec continued to stroke him, his other hand moving along Magnus’ chest. “You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec whispered in awe, making Magnus smile. The warlock turned his head for another kiss, this one soft and slow. 

After a few minutes, Magnus gently pushed Alec’s hands away before turning around and straddling Alec’s lap, suddenly glad he had made the bathtub a little bigger a couple weeks ago so that they could both fit in it together. He gave Alec a kiss, softly rubbing his cock against the man’s stomach. “I’m so tired, but I’m so horny,” Magnus said with a laugh.

“Then how about we switch places and I ride you?” Alec said, trailing kisses along Magnus’ neck. “Then all you have to do is sit there.” His hand trailed down to wrap around both of their cocks. “How does that sound?”

Magnus moaned and kissed Alec again. “Sounds like a great time.”


End file.
